helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ono Usagi
Ono Usagi (小野うさぎ）is the former sub leader of Ka-wa-ii!. Ono is a soloist, who goes by the stage name, Usa-Chan. Ono's highest selling single is Tada no Ai Love, with 19,834 copies sold and Ono's lowest selling single is Desu~ with only 8,934 copies sold. History 2009 In November 2009, Ono with five other girls were chosen to form Ka-wa-ii! 2011 Around July, Ono opened up her official blog. Her first blog post was titled "Thank you from Ono-Chii!~" On August 3, it was announced that Ono would start releasing indies single as a soloist. On November 23, Ono released her first indies single, La La La~. It sold 23,093 copies. 2012 On February14, Ono released her second indies single, Tada no Ai Love. It became her best selling single. On April 15, Ono released her third indies single, Desu~ . It became her lowest selling single On August 25, Ono released her first album, Happy Days. 2013 On January 18, Ono released her fourth indies single, Winter Wonderland. At the end of Ka-wa-ii!'s spring tour, she announced her graduation to become a full soloist in Hello! Project. "Thank you for supporting Ka-wa-ii! I just became the sub leadear two months ago, but I have decided to graduate to become a soloist. I've been releasing solo works, but now I want to work on my soloist duties full time. Please support me fully!" On August 31, Ono graduated from Ka-wa-ii! and will have her major debut in December. Profile *'Name:' Ono Usagi *'Stage Name: '''Usa-Chan *'Nickname(s): Ono-Chii, Usachii *'Birthdate: ' *'''Birthplace: Aichi Prefecture, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''AB *'Height: 149.4 *'''Hello!Project Status: **2009.09.11: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009.09.??: Member *Years In Hello!Project: 4 *'Years in Ka-wa-ii!: '''4 *'Ka-wa-ii Color'': ''Indigo''' *'Specialty: '''Acrobatics *'Looks Up To: Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi *'''Hello!Project Groups: **Ka-wa-ii! (2009-2013) Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! *Go Girl Go!(Debut) *Ai Ai Cider *Zettai Bomber! *Dreamer. *Viva La Party!~ *Fly Away *Daisuki Desu! *Electro Love *Hai, Hai, Hai!! *Onigai Senpai! *Take a Chance! ~MIRAI MIRAI~ *Rock On!~ *Get in SYNC/MINOR *Lollipop no Ongaku *Electro♥Hearts/NEW CHALLENGE (Final) Discography Singles Indies Singles #2011.11.23 La La La~ #2012.04.14 Tada no Ai Love #2012.04.15 Desu~ #2013.01.18 Winter Wonderland #2013.04.04 MIRAI WOAH Major Singles #2013.12.10 G.E.N.K.I #2014.05.23 LIES / Purity Project Trivia *Grew up reading manga. *Originally auditioned for AKB48 but changed her mind part way through. *Doesn't like cold weather. *Is learning English in school. *She's close friends with Sato Miki. *She was asked if she would graduate to focus on her solo career. She said that she might and in August 2013, she did. *She is the shortest first generation member of Ka-wa-ii! *She's a fan of the group ALI Project. *Her favorite manga is Rozen Maiden. *Fans state that Ono has a Michishige Sayumi aura. *She wants to go to France. *She is the third best selling H!P soloist. *Michishige Sayumi likes to call Ono, Usa Ko-Chan, since Michishige is the original Usa-Chan. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:1997 Births Category:Purple Member Color Category:February Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:2009 Debuts Category:1st generation member Category:1st generation Ka-wa-ii! Member Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:Births in 1997 Category:Soloist Category:Graduated Members